foamipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ba Sing Se
Beijing Ba Sing Se '''aka '''Bull Shit Shit, NOT Ba Sing Sei and they dont call it Na Sing Se, meaning penetrable city, is the very gigantic capital of the Earth Kingdom with a population of around 8000 cajillion peoples or is it 8 million peoples? Whatever, they just have a crapload of people and illegal immigrants living in the city. It is a global city and the location of the Microsoft Corporation (unfortunately for them). Ba Sing Se is easily the largest and most interesting city of the Avatarverse and has just about every thing you could wish for; casinos, fancy hotels, strip clubs, cybercafe, Starbucks, gay bars. They also have a bunch of gift shops that sell the legendary merchandise of Ba Sing Se such as the classic "I heart BSS" shirt and the Ba Sing Se coffee mug. Everybody wants to go Ba Sing Se, whether for vacation or to escape the War or for the legalized gambling. Unfortunately for the Fire Nation, the Tourism Agency of Ba Sing Se (TABSS) has banned all Fire Nation citizens from visiting the city which has greatly pissed off the Fire Nation. Since the Fire Nation cannot visit the city until they capture the city, they have increased their efforts to take control of the city. It is very common to find a bunch of FN soldiers chilling outside the Outer Wall doing some drugs and jacking off. Ba Sing Se is famously known for it's two large walls which protect the city from invasion and AIDS (so they think). Behind the Outer Wall, is the farmlands where all the slaves work to gather food so the people in the city won't starve to death. The Inner Wall encloses the screwed up grand city itself. Ba Sing Se also has the only and BEST mass transit system in the Avatarverse called the Ba Sing Se Metro. Rockstar has future plans to release a Grand Theft Auto game based within the city called GTA: Ba Sing Se Stories. History The city has a long, long history. Also no Earth King has ever visited the outer something. Government The city is ruled by corrupt officials, some useless generals and a secret police, called the Dai Li wich replaced the Dying Li Culture The city features many knock-off stores that are designed to look and feel exactly like superior fire nation stores like Ikea and Apple Computers. Communists like Long Feng and Longer Feng have banned traditional arts here and only propaganda art is allowed. It is also noted that it is one of the more cultural places of the world, before and after the communist take-over. Layout Ba Sing Se is divided up into many districts and zones to keep the poor peoples away from the rich peoples. Da Outer Walls Da Outer Walls as the name implies is the most outer wall of Ba Sing Se, the Walls are one hundred meters tall wich are tall enough to protect the city agianst the Fire Nation and the Titans, alltrough they're useless agianst Earthbending Titans. It is the cities thickest and most badass line of defense. It is also noted that it is the largest structure build by mankind. And it is build with the help of slave labour. The people who died building this wall were buried inside the wall as it was a much cheaper way to build it. It is also noted that there were Titans buried inside it, but it is denied by the Dai Li. It is also said that the wall is armed with laser cannons, but that is just a myth. Both walls are also build to protect the city from AIDS, or so they tought as the walls only protect the people from SARS. The Wall surrounds entire Ba Sing Se in order to keep everything in and everything out. When the wall is under attack Earthbender soldiers are used to throw rocks off the wall. It is also used to throw criminals off it as a dead penality. Despide all of this shit. the wall has been breach Six times. Once by the Not-yet-Pimp Master general Iroh. Second by an Earthbender Titan. Third was an Earthbender soldier named Pu-On Hak who penetrated the wall with his dick after he lost a bet with Long Feng. The fourth time was a massive drill that looked like a large dildo build by the Fire Nation in order to rape Ba Sing Se, but that one failed as Aang and Team Avatar broke the large Dildo by hitting it's G-spots. The fifth time was when the Dai Li backstabbed their leader: Long Feng and tore down the wall for the heck of it. The Six and final time was when the White Lotus attack it, just because they were bored and had nothing else to do. Farmlands This is where all the slaves of Ba Sing Se live. They spend their days farming the fields and gathering food so the people living in the city itself won't starve the death. Their lives suck, though a Human Rights organization was made to gain more rights for them... too bad nobody gives a crap. Da Inner Walls Da Inner walls is another goddamm wall that protect Ba Sing Se, these walls seperate the poor and the rich and the sick and the ones infectedwith AIDS and SARS. During the war it was guarded by Earthbender soldiers all the time who could create openings without tearing it all down, wich happend almost once in every thousand years. Because of the large population of Ba Sing Se, some poor people decided to build their houses agianst the wall. (Same for the Outer Wall) I mean who the hell wants a house build on a defensive wall? It's just asking to be killed or your house to be whooped of the face of Ba Sing Se. The Inner walls felt after some Dai Li agents tore it all down to let the Fire Nation in for a party. Wich resulted into a massive AIDS outbreak following the occupation of the Fire Nation. Lower Ring/The Ghetto The Lower Ring is the ghetto of Ba Sing Se. It's where all the worthless poor people live since they're too dirty and inferior to be living with the rich people. Due to horrible conditions of the Lower Ring, a strong gangster culture has formed. The place is overran by gangs and gang violence is really fucking high here. Also it is strongly believed that the birth of Hip Hop occurred here. This is the perfect place to find drugs also and to lose your virginity. It is so violent there that only to most badass police officer are allowed to patrol there. Middle Ring The Middle Ring is where the middle-class populace of Ba Sing Se lives. The people of the middle ring are fortunate enough to have the pleasures of a vast assortment of stores and entertainment places. Also Ba Sing Se University (BSSU) is located here. Go Badgermoles! Upper Ring Upper Ring is home to richies and important people of Ba Sing Se. Many fancy neighborhoods such as Ba Sing Se Heights dot this place and the richies are proud to know that the walls keep out any smelly poor people. The rich people here love driving around in their fancy SUVs and Dodge Chargers to show off their richyness. The best shops and restaurants are located here and crime is very low. Locations Royal Palace Palace grounds Fighting Cliffs Ba Sing Se University Council's War Room Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se Club Lake Laogai Firelight Fountain Fancy Lady Day Spa Ba Sing Se Zoo Middle Ring restaurant Pao Family Tea House The Jasmine Dragon Iroh and Zuko's apartment Team Avatar's Upper Ring house Ba Sing Se Monorail Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Locations Category:Big ass cities